YuGiOh! My Name's Lan, the Star of the Academy
by Light Jett Quasar
Summary: Flashback: Hari pertama Quasar pindah sekolah. Dia langsung ditawari duel dengan seorang teman sekelasnya. Quasar menang dan dia memiliki teman baru bernama Vicky.


Siang itu, tokoh cerita yang lain, Lan Kaminari juga pulang sekolah. Dia berjalan sendirian (seperti kebiasaannya) menuju dormitory Obelisk.

Tiba-tiba dia bertemu seseorang yang tampaknya memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya. Penampilannya memakai jubah coklat dilengkapi wajah garang, menjijikan. Orang ini ternyata orang yang memata-matai Quasar tadi siang. "Mau pergi kemana, anak kecil?" orang misterius itu mencegat Lan. "Kau memanggilku?" tanya Lan.

"Ya, siapa lagi... Kau mau melewati jalan ini, ha?"  
>"Ya, aku biasa lewat sini kalau pulang,"<br>"Kali ini tidak! Aku penguasa daerah ini. Aku raja di daerah ini. Akulah yang berhak di daerah ini!"  
>"Terserah kau saja," (berjalan melewati orang aneh itu)<br>"Hei! Dengarkan kalau orang lain bicara!"  
>"Lalu apa yang inginkan?"<br>"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam duel, mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu,"  
>"Aku tidak ada waktu. Maaf."<br>"Kau berani menolakku seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba langit gelap dan jalan itu menjadi buntu. "...Field Yami..." Lan memperhatikan perubahan area sekitarnya. "Kau harus berduel melawanku atau kau terjebak disini selamanya!" tantang orang itu. "Ugh, kau menyebalkan sekali... Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!" Lan menerima tantangan orang itu.

"Kita akan memulai Duel Kegelapan... Hahaha..."  
>"Duel kegelapan... (Kalau aku kalah, maka aku akan lenyap dari dunia ini...) Baik, tidak masalah!"<p>

"Aku tentukan pemain yang memulai... Baik, kau yang duluan."

Duel dimulai.  
><strong>Lan's Turn:<strong>

"Draw!" Lan Melihat **Crystal Abundance**. "Aku aktifkan **Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins** dari kartu di tangan!"  
>"Oh... Crystal Beasts..."<br>"Aku aktifkan **Painful Choice**. Silakan pilih antara **Amber Mammoth, Emerald Tortoise, Ruby Carbuncle, Topaz Tiger, dan Cobalt Eagle.**"  
>"Aku pilih... Ruby Carbuncle,"<br>"Baik, lalu aku aktifkan **Crystal Blessing**! Aku bisa menaruh 2 Crystal Beast dari kuburan ke arena sebagai Continuous Spell."  
>"Oh... Lumayan juga kemampuanmu."<br>"Aku pilih Emerald Tortoise dan Topaz Tiger! Lalu... Aktifkan **Crystal Beacon**! Jika ada 2 atau lebih Crystal Beast di arena Spell dan Trap, aku bisa memanggil secara khusus 1 Crystal Beast dari Deck! Aku panggil... **Sapphire Pegasus (ATK/DEF 1800/ 1200)**!"  
>"Ribet sekali yah deck-mu..."<br>"...Aku aktifkan efek Sapphire Pegasus! Saat dia dipanggil, aku bisa menaruh 1 Crystal Beast dari Deck, tangan maupun kuburan. Aku pilih Ruby Carbuncle dari tangan! Ok... Giliranku selesai. (tinggal **Amethyst Cat** yang tersisa... Aku harus cepat mendapatkannya!)" Begitu pikir Lan. 

**?'s Turn:**

"Oh, my... Draw! Aku panggil **Brron, Mad King of the Dark World (ATK/DEF 1800/400)**..."

"The Dark World..."

"Aku aktifkan **Dark World Dealing** dari kartu di tangan! Tiap pemain Draw 1 kartu, lalu discard 1 kartu,"  
>(Discard? Itu artinya... Antara Rainbow Dragon atau Crystal Abundance di tanganku... Tapi ada kesempatan untuk Draw Amethyst Cat...) Lan mempertimbangkan langkah yang harus dia ambil. "Aku draw!"<br>"Baik, lalu silakan discard 1..."  
>"(Bagus juga, aku draw <strong>Rainbow Gravity<strong>...)" Lan berkata di dalam hati.  
>"Aku discard <strong>Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World (ATKDEF 2300/1400)**. Dan dengan efek Specialnya, jika terbuang dari tangan oleh efek, akan secara langsung di Special Summon ke arena,"  
>"Ugh, ternyata kau memakai deck yang lumayan hebat.." (Tapi... andaikan aku discard Rainbow Dragon, aku tetap bisa memanggilnya dengan Rainbow Gravity) Lan memutuskan untuk discard Rainbow Dragon. "Baik, aku discard Rainbow Dragon,"<br>"Baiklah, aku memasuki Battle. Sillva, serang Sapphire Pegasus!"  
>"Ahh!" LP Lan berkurang 500 dalam battle Sillva dengan Sapphire Pegasus.<br>"Lalu, Brron... Serangan langsung pada player!"  
>"Ugh..." LP Lan berkurang lagi, kini Lp Lan adalah 1700.<br>"Lalu aku aktifkan efek khusus dari Brron saat mengenai Battle Damage pada musuh. Aku bisa discard 1 kartu dari tangan. Aku discard **Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World (ATK/DEF 1600/1300)**. Lalu atas efek Specialnya saat dibuang dari tangan oleh efek, aku bisa Special Summon dia ke arena. Aku serang kau dengan Beiige!"  
>"Aku aktifkan efek Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins yang kedua, untuk membuat Battle Damage menjadi setengahnya, sekali dalam satu giliran!" Kemampuan spesial dari Fieldnya membuat Lan terkena sedikit damage, kini LP-nya 900. "Ughh!"<br>"Baik, aku sudah puas menyerangmu. Giliranku selesai!" 

**Lan's Turn**:

"Giliranku, draw! (ini dia!) Aku aktifkan **Rare Value** dari kartu di tangan! Silakan pilih 1 Crystal Beast di arena Spell-Trapku!"  
>"Aku pilih... Topaz Tiger!"<br>"Baik, aku kirimkan dia ke kuburan, lalu aku draw 2 kartu... (bagus! Aku dapat **Mirror Force** dan **Giant Trunade**...)" Lan tersenyum. "Aku aktifkan Giant Trunade! Aku kembalikan semua Spell dan Trap di arena ke tangan pemiliknya. Dengan begitu, aku memiliki Ruby Carbuncle dan Emerald Tortoise di tanganku. Lalu aku set 2 kartu reverse!" Lan Set Mirror Force dan Rainbow's Gravity. "Kemudian memanggil Emerald Tortoise (ATK/DEF 600/2000), siap bertahan! Dan terakhir... Aktifkan Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins kembali. Giliranku selesai!" 

**?'s Turn:**

"Baik, giliranku... Draw. Aku panggil **Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World (ATK/DEF 1400/800)**. Lalu Sillva, serang Emerald Tortoise!"  
>"Aku buka trap! Mirror Force! Seranganmu akan berbalik pada monster-monstermu!"<br>"Ah.. sial.. Kau cerdas juga ternyata... Baiklah, aku set 1 kartu reverse... Giliranku selesai." 

**Lan's Turn**:

"Giliranku... Draw! (aku dapat **Pot of Greed**...) Baik, aku aktifkan Pot of Greed dari kartu ditangan! Aku draw 2 kartu dari deck..." Lan mendapatkan **Mystical Space Typhoon** dan **Foolish Burial**. "Nah, akhirnya aku akan menang... Aku panggil Ruby Carbuncle (ATK/DEF 300/300) dari kartu di tangan, siap bertahan! Lalu aktifkan, Foolish Burial!"  
>"Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Membuang kartu sendiri ke deck... Tapi..."<br>"Aku kirimkan **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat** dari deck ke kuburan! Dengan ini, lengkaplah 7 macam Crystal Beast di arena dan kuburanku..."  
>"Heh, bukankah Rainbow Dragonmu sudah kau buang atas efek kartuku?"<br>"Tidak masalah, aku aktifkan Rainbow's Gravity! Kondisi yang diperlukan sama dengan Rainbow Dragon. Lalu dengan ini, aku bisa panggil khusus Rainbow Dragon dari deck atau kuburan!"  
>"Gawat..."<br>"...Pelangi yang enggan datang pun bersinar... Bangkitlah,** Rainbow Dragon (ATK/4000 EF/0)**!"  
>"Jadi... ini Ace-nya..."<br>"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku melakukan serangan dari Rainbow Dragon pada player secara langsung! Tamatlah kau!"  
>"Belum, aku aktifkan <strong>Call of the Haunted<strong> dari arena!"  
>"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aktifkan secara cepat dari tangan, Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, untuk menghancurkan 1 Spell atau Trap di arena! Aku hancurkan Trap-mu!"<br>"Ah, sial..."  
>"Rainbow Dragon, serang dia dengan Rainbow Impact!"<br>"Wuaahh... (LP 4000 - 0)"

Duel selesai.

"Akhirnya... Usahaku membuahkan hasil,"  
>"Kau.. Sebenarnya siapa..." Orang misterius itu mulai menghilang.<br>"Namaku Lan Kaminari. Bintang dari Akademi Barat!" Jawab Lan ambil berjalan menjauhi orang asing itu.  
>"Akhir...nya... aku temukan... setelah anak... itu..."<br>"Siapa? Siapa anak yang kau katakan?"  
>"Kalian termasuk... Duelist terpilih..." Orang misterius itu benar-benar menghilang.<p>

Tempat itu kembali seperti sedia kala. Lan berdiri terpaku, terdiam.

"Duelist terpilih...?" Gumam Lan.

******to be continued******

Signature Card: **Rainbow Dragon**


End file.
